Tale of Two Brothers
by Fricti0n
Summary: For many years, the Michaelis family ruled over the land. The Queen and King have two sons. During their childhood years, they seemed to be inseparable. Wherever the eldest brother was, the younger was. It only takes so little to ruin the bond that held the two together. It only takes one fight to completely ruin what they had. Join us, on the Tale of Two Brothers. NOT SEBACIEL
1. The Family

A Tale of Two Brothers

Chapter 1: The Family

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom. This kingdom was bustling with people, all looking at the huge castle in the center. It stood high and tall, its glass exterior shining in the bright sunlight. Murmured voices filled the crowd outside the glorious castle, causing the kingdom to be filled with voices. People haven't seen their king and queen for days. Panic started to set in after the third day that they had not spoken to the kingdom, or even showed their faces. The whole kingdom was worried beyond belief.

You see, the royal family was immortal. They had protected and ruled over the kingdom ever since the castle was created. Even if they were immortal, they still could die like normal people. Sickness, starvation, dehydration, murder, and the suicide could kill them. So normally, the kingdom was worried that the family had been killed and they didn't know.

However, inside the castle, the queen laid in her bed. She had her hands on her stomach, looking at her large bedroom door. Annabel Michaelis was a worried mess, much like the kingdom itself. She jumped as a knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"You can come in." She called from her bed, a smile on her face. The door was opened and her husband came in, with a child on his back. The child had raven hair, neatly groomed back, as well as ruby red eyes. His legs swung around as his father carried him.

"How are you feeling?" The king asked in a worried tone of voice, kneeling down near his wife, her son looking confused.

Annabel let out a laugh, holding her husband's hand with her own. "There is something you need to know, and I don't know how you are going to react, but I'm pregnant." Charles looked shocked, his eyes full of worry. It wasn't that he was afraid of having another child, in fact, he wanted another! It was just that Annabel almost died while having their first son, and it worried him for another.

"Mother," The tiny boy asked from the side of her bed. "What does 'Pregnant' mean?" The seven year old inquired, his red eyes glancing at the woman in the bed.

"Well, my dearest Sebastian," Annabel started, ruffling his hair with her free hand. "Pregnant means that you are getting a new brother or sister."

Red eyes widened, and a excited expression went onto his face. For the longest time, the younger prince had always wanted to have somebody to play with, the servants and guards weren't always fun to hang out all the time. The ravenette bounced up and down, happiness littered on his face.

"Where are they? Are they here?" He asked, causing the tired woman to smile, and touch her flat stomach. "Not yet dearest. They will be here soon."

Sebastian couldn't be happier at those words, seeing as he ran out of the room in a giggling mess. No doubt he was going to tell his best friend- his stuffed cat that Annabel had given him for his birthday. You see, Sebastian didn't really go outside the castle, his mother telling him about how dangerous it was. Sebastian spent his life inside those castle walls, and did he really care?

He did, but he would never say that to his mother. Annabel would be upset and tell him 'you are here to be protected, my sweet.' And tell the servants to play with him and keep him company. That's what she did when Sebastian complained about how it 'wasn't fair' that he couldn't be a normal kid. So, he did what he did best, _gave up._

But now it was finally time for him to get his own younger sibling. He cheered all the way to his room, opening the door and shutting it, grabbing his cat and sitting on the ground.

In the other room, Annabel and Charles sat. The king looked worried, and Annabel looked upset.

"Darling, are you okay?" The queen asked, her red eyes full of worry. "Is there something wrong? Did you not want another kid?"

"No, No it's not that." Charles dismissed it, his dark blue eyes looking into her ruby red eyes with worry. "It's just…when you had Sebastian, you almost died." Tears welled in the brave man's face, "I don't want to lose you." He embraced his wife, tears running down his old face.

Annabel rubbed her husband's back, whispering soothing words to her husband. "I won't leave you three, I promise."

~X~

Nine months passed, and Annabel was in labor. Her screams echoed through the whole castle. Charles was there, holding her hand tightly, encouraging her. His blackish-blue hair drenched with sweat, and Annabel's long blonde hair pulling into a tight bun.

"I can see the head!" The doctor yelled, grabbing the infant's head gently, "A few more pushes, Queen!"

Another screamed ripped through Annabel's throat, sweat pouring down her face.

"I can see the body!"

More screams filled the room.

Then, it was quiet, until, a piercing screamed erupted from the lifeform in the doctor's hands. A baby, no bigger than a foot long, lay in the doctors arms. The doctor cut the cord and took him out, just to get him washed and checked up before giving it to the royal family.

Annabel panted, smiling weakly. Charles kissed her, glad that the pain was over. Annabel ran her shaking hands through Charles' hair, her exhausted smile plastered on her sweat ridden face.

For only a few hours, the queen and king slept in peace.

That was, until they were awoken by the doctor nudging them awake. In his hands, was the baby prince. Wide blue eyes stared at them, a bubbly smile on his face. He wore a happy smile as Annabel brought the infant into her loving arms.

"What should we name it?" Charles asked from the side, looking at the giggling baby. Annabel thought it over, a smile on her face as she played with his tiny fingers.

"Ciel, Prince Ciel Michaelis." She smiled, kissing Ciel on the forehead. "Sounds fitting, am I correct?"

Charles laughed, playing with the small blue haired peach fuzz on the baby's head.

"A perfect name for a perfect prince." He smiled, looking into Annabel's eyes. "I think he will be a perfect addition to the family."

X

Sebastian loved his new brother. He spent every day with the newborn, playing peekaboo and reading stories to his baby brother. From the time he aged to be three years of age, Sebastian never once got bored. He even helped teach him to talk and to walk, along with Annabel and Charles. For his birthday, Sebastian even gave up his stuffed cat- allowing his blue haired brother to enjoy the company of it.

Annabel and Charles were so pleased to see their son's grow up happy, learning to stick by each other and to get along. Even though Ciel was still a young kid- he didn't get angry or upset when his brother did something that he couldn't do.

For a three year old, the boy was pretty intelligent. Sebastian was ten, and he still spent nights by Ciel's crib, singing soft melodies to his brother as he slowly fell into a slumber, with the moon risen high in the sky.

Not only did Sebastian and the family love Ciel, the kingdom adored him as well. Every year on his birthday, they would throw a celebration; bring gifts to the castle doors, leaving the guards to bring them inside the throne room. Ciel was as loved as Sebastian was, if not more loved. The young prince was simply too amazing to be ignored in the public's eyes.

Ciel seemed to be an amazing prince before he even had the chance to rule.

X

It seemed like everything was perfect. Annabel was happy, Charles was happy, Sebastian was happy, and Ciel was happy. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Sadly, nothing stays perfect forever.

It all started with a scream.

 **Cliffhanger? Maybe? Don't worry- I ended it there for a reason, trust me. Next chapter will be good and longer I swear!**

 **WoahHHHh!** _ **Another**_ **story! Yes, I know- I should focus on Master and Servant or Jet Lagged- but I couldn't stop thinking about this. Thankfully with school ending I will have more time to write.**

 **This will** _ **not**_ **be a SebaCiel story! I repeat- NOT SEBACIEL. Yes, I like writing SebaCiel, but I need more Sebastian and Ciel brother stories.**

 **Let's clarify-**

 **The Michaelis family is immortal- but can be killed like a human can. They age up normally and when they get to their mid-20s their aging slows down. Weird concept, yes- I know. But trust me- that is there for a purpose.**

 **Hope you enjoy this fanfic and what it has to offer. I will be having so much fun writing this.**


	2. The Death

Tale Of Two Brothers:

Chapter 2

The Death

"Brother!" Ciel ran into his older brother's room, the seven year old smiling happily. The fifteen year old looked up from his book, an annoyed look on his face.

"Ciel, aren't you supposed to be studying?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Did your tutor not show up?" He started to stand, getting ready to go and talk to his mother and father.

"No! Look!" The small boy held out his hand, a small bundle of fire popping out. "I came to show you!" The smaller prince cheered bubbly, his small smile growing as the older Michaelis seemed surprised. He pulled the boy into a large hug.

"You're growing up!" He smiled happily, and kissed his head. "Come- we must show mother and father!" He grabbed his hand. the fire burning out as he was dragged to the throne room, where his parent's were talking to knights.

The finest jewels and silks adorned the royals. They had not but a stain or smudge on their regal clothing. Annabel's hair was braided, her almost white hair growing a shade of grey. Sebastian could tell she was getting drained. Soon, he would need to protect the kingdom, take over his mother's place.

"Mother!" CIel shouted, pulling away from Sebastian and jumping into his mother's arms, laughing. "Guess what I did, mommy?"

Annabel was about to scold him before sighing. "What did you do son? I hope you do know that this is highly inappropriate-"

Ciel didn't listen, and just hopped from her arms, holding out his hands and showing her his new magic abilities. "Look mommy! I can do magic! Just like all of you can!" He laughed, looking at the flame. Annabel looked at Charles with worry, before letting out a smile, kneeling down in front of him.

"My son, I am so proud of you." She whispered, and pat his head. "You are growing up, my son. Soon you will be able to perform your royal duties." The old lady stood up, extending her hand. "Come, I have been waiting for this day."

Ciel grabbed her hand. Sebastian knew he was getting his ring. When he started using the magic, he had gotten his ring, and was told never to take it off. He fiddled with the object on his finger, smiling at his father.

"Do you think he will be safe?" He asked Charles, knowing what could happen. "Do you think this will work for him?

Charles ruffled the boy's hair, and smiled happily. "It will work. If it doesn't, we have people here to make it work."

Sebastian didn't relax at that, knowing what the priests did to people who were not affected by the jem's power. He prayed that whatever happened, the boy would remain safe.

-X-

Annabel led Ciel to her room, going to her large jewelry box and pulling out a blue ring.

"Now that you are beginning to know your magic, you are vulnerable to," she paused, "evil monsters trying to get you."

"I know mother. Mrs. Celeste had taught me all about the monsters that want my magic." He looked at the ring, his eyes in awe. It was beautiful, and the gem had seemed to be swirling with different types of magic.

"This ring will prevent that." She grabbed his right hand, and placed it on. "This ring will act as a barrier to those monsters. They won't be able to reach you- as long as you wear that." Covering his hand with her own, the queen looked at the young boy. "Never, under no circumstances, take this off. If it is off your hand at any moment, and I see- I will be very disappointed in you"

The young boy noded, looking at his ring and back at her. "Yes, mother."

Annabel smiled very wide, and pulled her kin into a hug. "I am so proud of you, Ciel. Don't forget that."

He never did.

-X-

Screams. That woke the royal brothers up. Sebastian instantly woke Ciel up, and grabbed his sword- gripping it with his two hands. The now seventeen year old guarded the ten year old, his breathing shaking with every exhale that escaped him.

"Stay here, brother." Sebastian ordered, exiting the room in nothing but his silk pajamas, walking to his parents room. He had noticed the door was open, and the lights were off. Sebastian ran into the room, only to see a dark figure hovering over his now dead parents. Sebastian let out a terrified scream, stepping back, the sharp object clatter to the ground.

"Mother!" He whispered, tears filling in his amber eyes. He grabbed his sword from the ground after a moment and screamed, charging at the man with his blade- stabbing him in the chest. "YOU MONSTER!" He screamed, stabbing him repeatedly. "YOU KILLED THEM," Sebastian cried sadly, alerting the guards of the killer. Sebastian was pulled away from the now dead man. Ciel had been scared by the screaming and ran to the room, finding his parents dead on the floor. He instantly screamed, and passed out.

This, is where everything would change for the worst.

-X-

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" the priest spoke, calming a crowd of people. The two brothers stood by the graves of their parents- tears falling from emotionless faces. Sebastian and Ciel both held their parents bloody crowns in their hands, placing them on them on the cold graves. Ciel said nothing as he placed his father's crown on his grave, his blue eyes void of any emotion.

The service went on for an hour longer, before everybody started to go to their homes. Sebastian had left, but Ciel had stayed there throughout the night. He didn't want them to be gone. He just pulled his knees to his chest and stared at the tombstones.

The whole night he stayed there. Not wanting to leave them alone. He didn't want to forget about them. It wouldn't happen. Ciel would stay there for as long as he could. The small boy wanted to make sure his parents knew how much he cared.

It was late now. The moon had long since risen. The young prince was still sitting in front of the graves. His brother, who had left hours ago, had come outside, a lantern in his hand.

"Brother. It's time to get inside." He called, his eyes puffy and red. The smaller one just stayed still, not looking at his elder brother.

"Brother…" He whispered, walking to the young boy sitting by the graves. He sat down next to him, his eyes watering. However, when the elder approached his brother, he noticed he had fallen asleep, his head resting on his knee. The remains of tears were on his face. He had been so young, and the world was already treating his younger brother so cruel.

The older picked Ciel up, and carried him inside, placing him on his bed, putting his brother's stuffed animals all around him, protecting him from the nightmares that would come.

The elder kissed his brother's head.

"I love you, Ciel." He whispered, before stepping out of the room, the darkness stretching to fill every corner as the door shut.

Lurking in the shadows, the dark aura filled them room, and a low chuckle echoed in the silent room.

This, is where everything turned to hell.

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I really am looking forward to making this series!**

 **This will not be a long story, sorry. :C**

Bad Chapter bc I am not motivated lol


End file.
